orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Litchfield Penitentiary
Litchfield Penitentiary is the primary setting of Orange is the New Black. It is comprised of 5 cell blocks, A-E; a Security Housing Unit, and a psychiatric ward. Cell Blocks A ---- B ---- C ---- D ---- E Notable locations Security Housing Unit This is the place you don't wanna go. Shit gets fucking crazy up in the shu. Which is what most of the inmates call it it's an abbreviation. Deal with it Piper Chapman was sent to SHU 3 times, once for angering Healy, again for beating Pennsatucky nearly to death, and once more for breaking into Fig's office to retrieve financial statements. Psychiatric Ward Referred to as "Psych" by the inmates, the psychiatric ward is used to house mentally unstable inmates. It is described as being a hole that can't be climbed out of, with the exception of Suzanne Warren, whose parents have an agreement with the warden that allows her to be placed back with the general inmate population. Chapel The chapel is the religious center of Litchfield, and serves all major denominations as well as minor ones, which may include Wicca or druidism. As a place of relative silence from the rest of the prison, it is used frequently by many inmates for sexual engagement. Cafeteria The cafeteria is arguably the most dramatic spot in Litchfield, as it is a common area for all tribes and dorms. Yard The yard is the primary recreational facility. It has a basketball court and a track, which must be manned by correctional officers to be used. However, due to supposed limited funding, they are unabled to be staffed and go unused most of the time. Running is not permitted in the yard, however brisk walks are acceptable. Jobs There are several jobs at Litchfield, most if not all of which have an hourly wage of 11 cents per hour. Electrical Shop The electric shop is ran by Joel Luschek, a generally intoxicated correctional officer who underperforms and somehow retains his job. Inmates working in electrical are the prison's repair force, fixing appliances ranging from lamps to dryers, or doing mundane tasks such as changing lightbulbs. Inmates working in electrical include: *Piper Chapman *Janae Watson *Nicky Nichols Kitchen The kitchen is a more favorable position at Litchfield, as of most of the work entails simple labor such as moving boxes or preparing food. The kitchen was under the administration of Red for many years. However, she has been deposed from this position, being replaced by Gloria. Red previously used the kitchen as a gateway for smuggling in items to the prison. This stopped when Gloria started running the kitchen, as she had a very strict non-smuggling policy herself. Kitchen Staff *Gloria Mendoza *Gina Murphy *Norma Romano *Dayanara Diaz *Aleida Diaz *Maria Ruiz *Blanca Flores *Maritza Ramos *Flaca Laundry Inmates working laundry are responsible for washing, drying, folding, and holding for pickup, the prison's dirty clothing. They apparently also wash CO clothing. Inmates in laundry: *Alex Vause (former) *Tiffany Doggett *Leanne Taylor *Angie(?) * Brook Soso Category:Locations